The Glistening Lotus: Help Wanted
by jojoDO
Summary: Cassandra gets the opportunity of a lifetime when the infamous nightclub has an opening... with her name on it. But can she survive the "evaluation", from one of the most well-respected and seasoned veterans of the club? CO-OP WITH MAJOR MIKE POWELL III


**JojoDO:** Heyo! jojoDO and Major Mike coming at you once again! That's right: The Glistening Lotus is BACK! For the last time? Who knows. But it's back and better than ever! Right, Mike-o?

 **Major Mikey pets JojoDO:** Well, it certainly has only improved in both workers and clientele alike~ See if you can spot and mention the cameos, yeah~? ;3 It was a tremendous experience. Trust me, you guys and girls. XD

 **Jojo-san:** Yep. You've seen how the Tekken girls like to get down, now we're flipping the script and giving you a behind-the-scenes look, starring some of Soul Calibur's finest. Hopefully with the announcement of Soul Calibur VI, the fanfic section will get a little more attention. Now, strap yourselves in, boys and girls... this fic is big. It's bad to the bone. It's not for the faint of heart. This one-shot separates the men from the boys.

 **Major Mikey snickers** The men from the boys and the women from the girls, yeah~? ;P So, we can't delay this any longer~ Enjoy, folks. Read and enjoy this nigh 15k words worth of sheer pronz~ :D

On with the show~ Seeya'll at the end~

 **The Glistening Lotus: Help Wanted**

 **By JojoDO & Major Mike Powell III**

Cassandra Alexandra lived a simple yet awfully unremarkable life.

Yes, she had an absolutely incredible big sister who she shared a nice, cozy little apartment with, and who she adored and borderline idolized.

But she just...wasn't doing all that much with her life.

She was a good housekeeper for her big sister Sophitia, but she was no domestic goddess like her gorgeous elder. She had finished her college studies in the slightly-above-average...whereas her adored big sis finished one of the toughest courses in the top three. She earned a good keep. She worked at a humble, run-of-the-mill, generic maid café with a slightly-above-average customer base and the outfits weren't all that skimpy nor conservative. It was a nice middle ground.

She was a good worker and yet she (and her paycheck) was no match for the well over 4-digit figures her gorgeous and sexy big sister Sophitia raked in every fifteen days.

All day long, Cassandra served the most generic customers that left rather anemic tips when they left the tables she waited while her older sister served the most beautiful people imaginable with all her love and body at the Glistening Lotus sex club.

Did Cassandra Alexandra have an inferiority complex? Did she hate living in her elder's shadow? Did she hate-no. That wasn't an option and she did _not_ just think that. She loved Sophitia too much to ever think about consider thinking that.

Cassandra didn't want to walk in Sophitia's shadow. She wanted to walk beside her. Shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand. Or perhaps arm in arms. Cassandra always liked the thought of being her darling big sister's arm candy.

But alas...Sophitia was unreachable. She was unreachable as long as Cassandra was stuck in this rut, stuck in the grip of slightly-above-average.

All she needed was an opportunity. A glimpse of hope. All she needed was one shot. She would make it count if only the opportunity presented itself.

"So yeah, I heard they were hiring..."

"No way! The Gl-"

"SHHHHH! We're on shift, for pete's sake!"

"Alright, alright. Sorry!"

As Cassandra diligently walked through the cafe, looking left and right to make sure all customers were well-served, she would occasionally dart her eyes to the corner and hiss with annoyance and the gossip and giggles from her co-workers. Gods, she hated this job... and to make it worse, she seemed to be the only one that cared! What kind of messed up combination is that?!

She didn't actually know what they were talking about, until she walked past them and one finally addressed her...

"Hey Cass, doesn't your sister work there?"

Cassandra stopped, tray in hand, and raised her eyebrow. "...What are you talking about?"

A giggle from her blushing co-worker. "You knowwwwww... she works in that _special_ place..."

Cassandra's brow furrowed. "Yeah, so what?"

"So? Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

The co-worker playfully hit her shoulder. "You know!"

She leaned in close, lips against the puzzled blonde's ear. "They're hiring...?"

...This was news to her. Cassandra's eyebrows raised high, her hands instinctively setting down her serving tray lest she drop it with shock.

"U-umm... she doesn't really talk about her work."

The second co-worker finally pitched in, leaning in close with a whisper. "Really? So you haven't heard the rumor? I know a guy, who knows a guy... who saw a "Help Wanted" sign in the window!"

If her eyebrows shot up any higher, they would flee her forehead. Cassandra took a step back, mindful of anyone behind her in case she collapsed backwards.

"B-bullshit!" she blurted.

The two co-workers quickly smothered her, hands on her mouth. "Shhhhhhhh! Look, I heard it from a very reliable source! I swear, there's a job opening there!"

Cassandra shook away their hands. "If you guys are lying, so help me..."

"I thought you of all people would have the inside scoop!"

"HEY!" a gruff voice bellowed. The three girls leaped out of their skin at the sound of their boss approaching from behind. They all turned in unison, paralyzed at his intimidating presence.

He stood before them, arms folded, a scowl on his face. "You can talk about your tv shows after you close up. GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Y-yes sir!" Cassandra and her two co-workers screamed in unison.

As the spunky blonde walked away, a scoff and curses followed. "Hmph! Asshole."

The night couldn't have ended any quicker. After closing up that night, Cassandra had a nice, slow drive home so her agitated brain could ponder...why? Why didn't Sophitia tell her? She knows she hates her job. She knows she seeks the same level of success and admiration Sophitia has achieved. Did she think Cassandra wasn't cut out for it? Maybe she didn't have what it takes?

Cassandra drove home, hoping maybe she could have a word with her sister and get an explanation... but as she opened the door, she was met with an empty living room. It was quiet... that kind of quiet that tells you no one's home.

"...Guess she's working late again..."

Cassandra let out a loud sigh as she took off her work clothes. One shower, hot meal, and warm bed later... she didn't really feel better. There was an anxiety welling up inside her: the type that tells her to go out and seize an opportunity... but also that she'll never succeed. A conflicting duo of uncomfortable emotions, swirling around her stomach.

It no longer mattered to her why Sophitia didn't tell her about the job. Perhaps she was protecting her, perhaps she saw a different path for her... who cares. Cassandra knows what Cassandra wants... and that ambition burns brightly like Zeus's bolt inside her.

After a half hour of lying in bed, Cassandra got up and to her feet... just to walk around a bit. She had no destination: she just wanted to move her feet. She was restless, big time.

Cassandra's pacing took her to the nearby window, which she opened up to gaze at the beautiful night sky. And as she stared into the city, her mind raced...

They were open right now. There's was a "Help Wanted" sign glaring where everyone can see. Any person off the street could be going there right now, looking to snatch that job... and here she is, standing around and lamenting.

"...Maybe I could... just... gaaah!"

Cassandra pressed her forehead furiously against the window pane, clutching her chest as it ached with indecisiveness. All she had to do was move her feet! One foot in front of the other! Put on some clothes, get in the car, go down there and just DO IT! What was holding her back?!

"Gods... please grant me strength..."

...Suddenly, a growl from her throat. Stepping away from the window, Cassandra raised her hands and furiously slapped her cheeks. She could feel it in her... amidst the sea of butterflies and anxiety... fire raged.

"GRRRR! Damn it, the Gods help those who help themselves! I'm not gonna sit on my ass another second!"

The fire burned within her and her beautiful baby-blue eyes reflected the fire.

She was done sitting down. She was done hesitating. She was done with her shitty job. If her big sis could be a goddess of sex, so could she! They shared the same gorgeous genes, for Olympus' sake!

The younger Alexandra pushed herself off the window and walked with a purpose to their shared bedroom. A trail of clothes was left in Cassandra's wake as she made for their walk-in closet and started to rummage through their finest lingerie stash.

The Glistening Lotus was a sex club.

It was the kind of place you heard was real because you had a friend that was the friend of a friend of a friend that worked there.

If you had a sexual fantasy, the Glistening Lotus was the place to be and be a part of. Olympus and Sophitia knew what happened behind those doors and Cassandra was beyond determined to step through those doors and come out an official worker there.

Of course, first impressions were everything. If she was really going to land this job, she needed to look like she was taken straight out of a wet dream.

It took Cassandra just a bit longer than she would have liked to get ready.

Given the nature of Sophitia's job, and Cassandra's innate fine taste in undies, their lingerie collection was quite vast.

Eventually, however, the younger Alexandra found the perfect silk and lace. She put it on and covered the greats with a lovely yet functional and hopefully professional-looking outfit that gave just the barest of glints to the beauty underneath.

She dolled herself up just a bit, too, just in case.

Earlier in the day, a glorified shmuck with a mild inferiority complex and job dissatisfaction stepped into the door to the Alexandras' apartment.

But now? Stepping out the door at this ungodly hour of the night?

It was a _woman_ on a mission.

Cassandra made her way to her humble car and she stepped on it, well along her way to the place of pleasure that she intended to become a part of. Hades, she didn't even need to worry about losing her First Kiss and First Time. She already gave those away that one time at a Christmas party back in her college campus to, admittedly, a damn fine cutie that she later learned was more into dick than pussy, but still, it wasn't a bad memory.

Eventually, the Glistening Lotus came into view. Cassandra smiled and her heart began to race. The violet and blue _"HELP WANTED"_ poster was still there.

Guess nobody other than Cassandra had the balls or ovaries to take this golden opportunity.

The blonde parked her car around the block and after stepping through the correct alleys and hallways, she found herself before the double doors to the Glistening Lotus' lobby.

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"...Ok...this is it...I can do this. I want this. I need this. Sophie...I _will_ walk beside you. Sis...your little sister won't be so little anymore." She clenched her hand into a fist and made some final checks to her appearance.

Once she was satisfied, she took that last step forth. She pushed open the doors and stepped through the threshold.

As soon as she properly entered the establishment, her eyes showed no restraint. Darting in all directions, capturing the beauty of the interior designs. She looked around and around... until her eyes fell upon the front desk. This is it...

"Hoo... okay... whew..." Cassandra made several breathy noises as she closed her eyes and composed herself. All she had to do was step up to the plate and swing. Be confident. Be bright. Be exuberant. Smile.

"Hi!" Cassandra blurted, approaching the woman at the front desk. She only got a glimpse of her top half... but that in itself was enough. In fact, it was hard to even go past her chest... her gazongas were HUGE! Her white tank top and suspenders held those deadly weapons at bay, but it looked like they could burst at any second!

Cassandra was caught staring... and she didn't even hear the woman speak until the third repetition.

"Hellooooo? Your name?"

"U-um! Cassandra! Alexandra!" the blonde finally responded after snapping out of her trance. Her eyes finally got past the enormous twin obstacles and captured her face: a beautiful smile, two lovely ruby eyes... and a long, luxurious mane of brown hair. She couldn't see where the hair ended, because her bottom half was obscured by the desk.

The woman put a hand to her chin. "Hmmm... Alexandra... OH! You're...?!"

Cassandra looked away with a blush. "Y-yeah... um, I'm here about the job opening, miss. I uh, heard you were hiring..."

"Oh, you can call me Miss Tifa." the brunette responded with a smile. She extended her hand, which Cassandra accepted with a smile of her own.

"Miss Tifa. Nice to meet you." Cassandra replied politely.

"Well, you're in luck! I can squeeze you in for an evaluation right now." Tifa declared, rooting around on her desk for seemingly a specific piece of paper. Finally, she found it and handed it to the younger Alexandra.

"If you'll just fill out this form, we can get started. You can sit anywhere in the lobby you want. Oh and... don't mind the noise in the grand hall. There's a party tonight with some very expensive clientele, heh heh."

Cassandra blushed upon Tifa bringing that up; she could definitely hear the distinct noise of a woman moaning her lungs out.

"R-right... thank you, Miss Tifa."

Cassandra took the form and walked away, looking for a cozy seat to fill out her application. As she sat down and applied pen to paper... she could feel Tifa staring at her. The blonde's eyes would occasionally dart upwards to see if she was still doing it... and she was. And it wasn't just that; her smile was... a little unsettling.

"Um... M-Miss Tifa..." Cassandra finally called out awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry! Did I make you uncomfortable? I just wanted to get a good look at you. You look...a lot like her, heh heh." Tifa replied, chuckling nervously.

"R-right... ehehe..."

Cassandra resumed her work, putting her name here, address there, phone number in another place. She checked boxes, listed hobbies... all the usual boring nonsense. She didn't know whether she wanted these formalities to last longer, or be over with. It all came down to whether she felt ready or not... and she didn't.

"You know... she talks a lot about you. You're even more beautiful than I imagined~" Tifa suddenly exclaims.

"Ah! R-really... no shit..."

Now she was embarrassed. She TALKS ABOUT HER?! What kind of nonsense could she be spreading? Cassandra was going to have a long talk the next time they-

"I think your chances are great, by the way." Tifa added.

...Suddenly, Cassandra forgot her embarrassment.

"Ah... y-you really think so?"

"Oh yeah! In fact, I'd say you practically have the job now! Lucky~"

Wow... it felt like opening the lid on a steaming pot to hear that. Cassandra felt a warmth inside her; that passing wave of comfort, often felt when someone hears words of reassurance. Even if those words hold little to no substance, it never fails to alleviate that painful anxiety

Before Cassandra knew it, the paperwork was done. All that was left was to get back up there to the desk, hand it in... and let the chips fall. She stood back up, and her legs carried her with a confidence not felt even a minute before. But she was engulfed with it now; she could do this!

As Cassandra extended the paper, Tifa happily snatched it up. Her eyes scanned over it a couple times, a bit of an anxious silence in the air. Luckily, it subsided a few seconds later.

"Okay! I think we're all set!" Tifa exclaimed with a smile, setting down the paper. Cassandra lifted a curious eyebrow as Tifa picked up a phone... perhaps to page someone?

"Lady Valentine to the main lobby please! Lady Valentine to the main lobby!"

Those were her only words before setting the phone back down. Tifa then looked up at her, an almost unnatural glee on her face.

"Alright! Lady Valentine is gonna come have a look at you. She's gonna run a few tests with you, see what you can do. Okay?"

Cassandra's face lit up. What exactly did that mean?!

"Uhhh...?"

"Just remain calm and do whatever she tells you, and you should be okay. You can do this!" Tifa winked.

Cassandra was wobbling like gelatin. "O-oh man, oh shit... ah... I'm not sure I..."

"Hey..." Tifa leaned over, putting a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon. If anyone can do this, you can. Tell you what... I'm a hell of a bartender. If you get through this thing, you drink on the house. My treat. Cool?"

Cassandra let off a soft chuckle.

"Well, a drink would be appreciated. I think I'll need one...or two after tonight, heh~"

Tifa's smile only became sweeter, and her face took on quite the alluring look, eyes become half-lidded and tongue poking out give her bottom lip a lick. Cassandra blinked when the gloriously busty brunette stood up and gently but firmly seized her wrist.

"And...even if, and that's a big if, you don' get the job...you can have a drink...and some of _this_ too if you so desire~" Tifa's voice sent a shiver up then back down Cassandra's spine as did the contact of her hand still in Tifa's grasp, the palm of which was now firmly pressed against the softest tit she had ever touched.

Cassandra was burning up, her face ablaze with the hottest blush she had felt on her face in years. So mesmerized and in shock and awe was Cassandra, and so loud was her heartbeat in her ears, that she didn't even hear the rhythmic clanking of high heels on the smooth floor, high-heeled steps coming their way.

"Is this her?" a deep, unfamiliar female voice suddenly called out.

Cassandra, flustered and distracted, jumped when she heard the voice. She and Tifa both turned in unison, to locate the source of the sudden third person.

"Oh, Lady Valentine! This is Cassandra~" Tifa replied with a smile.

Cassandra didn't even get to say "hi", for she was mesmerized by the tall drink of water referred to as "Lady Valentine." This lady was HUGE. Tall, voluptuous, very physically imposing, with a face that lacked even a single square inch of "fun and games." Her purple-painted lips curled downwards with a scowl as her hand reached up to brush aside platinum bangs of her slightly short hair.

"Hmm... I see. Very well. Are you ready?" the woman asked.

"U-umm... ready for what, miss?" Cassandra asked, with an awkward scratch of her head.

"I'm going to give you a little evaluation to see if you're right for the job. If you're ready, then we can get started." Lady Valentine replied, her deep voice still lacking in any light-heartedness.

Cassandra knew she needed to respond soon... but she was so nervous the words couldn't come out. This woman looked like she didn't like even a second of her time wasted. SHE was going to be evaluating her?! Cassandra's confidence from a second ago suddenly began to leak out like a compromised hot-air balloon.

"...Yes." the blonde finally replied, with a voice not commanding in assertiveness whatsoever.

"Go easy on her, Ivy." Tifa laughed. "You know who she is~"

"I'm well aware." Lady Valentine replied bluntly. "Now... please follow me."

Those were the only words shared between them as the woman called Ivy suddenly turned around, the silky black robe on her body fluttering as her purple high-heels began clacking across the floor once again. Before Cassandra knew it, she was being left behind by the mature lady's superior legs.

"Go on, Cass!" Tifa urged. "Don't be afraid."

"AH! COMING!" Cassandra blurted as she stumbled after her senpai. But she didn't get far before turning around one last time and bowing.

"Thank you for everything, Miss Tifa! Have those drinks ready!"

"You're gonna do fine, Cass. Good luck~" Tifa winked.

Just like that, the realm of comfort was left behind. From here on out, it would be trials and ordeals of the powerful, assertive Lady Valentine. Cassandra quickly caught up to her, lagging behind just a little bit out of sheer intimidation. As her mentor opened the door leading to the grand hall, she spoke without turning her head:

"Let's get one thing straight here." she spoke aloud as she inserted a key. "Just because you're Alexandra's younger sibling doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. Understand?"

"...I understand." Cassandra bowed, her words coming out a little meeker than desired.

"Now...let's go. Keep quiet, and stay behind me. Don't disturb the guests in the grand hall."

"Yes ma'am."

Cassandra hadn't really known what to expect when she finally saw the...happenings...of her big sister's workplace. The older Alexandra almost never spoke of her work when she was at home. Sexual fantasies coming to life wasn't usually the most ideal or socially-acceptable dinner talk, after all.

But now that she was stepping into the sexual unknown...well, she got several good eyefuls of the debauchery that the Glistening Lotus had on offer.

"YEEEEEEE~HAW! Yeah, Mr Fritz, give this All~'Merican cow that German sausage! Yeah baaaeby~!" For instance, in one room with a one-way window, Cassandra saw the stonkin' great tits of an All-American blonde with eyes as blue as the sky and a beautiful Texan accent, bounce and flail wildly as she rode a German stud like, well, a Cowgirl while swinging a cowboy hat in her free hand.

Another room they passed by, she bore witness to a beautiful Chinese woman, clad in a magnificently sexy and elegant black party dress...on her back as a man on top of her used her huge and beautiful bosom as a cocksleeve, the woman letting off Chinese endearments as her client humped her chest, sending her boob flesh jiggling and cute braids on either side of her head fluttering this way and that.

Then, Cassandra could have sworn she felt her heart stop upon seeing the Grand Hall, one floor below, with a big window that gave a broad view of everything.

Of course, not only did she see, but she also heard, and she heard sounds that would give her the most soaked of wet dreams.

"...W-Whoa..." Cassandra breathed as she stopped to take a good look and listen to the happenings. It was, indeed, the party Tifa had mentioned earlier.

And in the center of it all, surrounded by more _man_ at once than Cassandra had ever seen in her entire life, was a gorgeous vision of loving submission, a girl with short black hair and cute red hair ribbons and pin, and what could barely pass off as a maid outfit sexualized to the nth degree.

"She joined the family just last week. Magnificent, isn't she? She's the sweetest little thing, that lass~" Came Lady Valentine's voice next to Cassandra. The Brit gave a little smile, along with a lick of her upper lip.

"Tested and~trained her myself," she added, a clear tone of affection and pride in her deep, womanly voice.

Stud after stud took the maid and swapped hot, tongue-and-passion-laden kisses while at least six pairs of hands caressed and groped the maid-themed worker's magnificent body, with the woman crying with sheer bliss and mind-numbing pleasure as she was taken by stud after stud; one humping her like a mad dog in the corresponding position and finishing inside, then less than a breath later, another guest grabbed her and put her back-to-front in his lap and bounced her up and down on his hard-on, hands squeezing her thighs and knees. After he emptied himself inside her, a third man came over and took her head to shove his cock down her throat and began to all-out facefuck her while she got maneuvered into a Reverse Cowgirl position, this time a stud spearing her welcoming, gripping ass while she gave head.

In no time at all, the gloriously abused maid was on all fours, taking the dick in all her holes, and she stroked the remaining guests with her hands, all the while screaming at the top of her lungs whenever she had the chance to breathe and speak.

"More! More! My honored Masters! Moooore! Ravage and praise your maid! Pleeease~!"

"Haaaah~ Almost makes me want to join in right this second. But~we have priorities right now, lass." Lady Valentine's voice was as alluring as it was full of authority.

Utterly mesmerized, shocked, and seriously hot and bothered, Cassandra could only give a nod and she struggled to tear her eyes away from the (still on-going?!) glorious gangbang of that gorgeous maid.

After Cassandra had gotten back the ability to speak properly, she bit her lip at first, not sure about how to word her next question.

"U-Um...Lady Valentine...?" She started meekly yet loud enough for her tester to hear.

"Hm? What is it now?" The Brit's platinum hair fluttered over her eye as she turned her head to look at the blonde.

"Well...I, that is...that's to say...you...you know Sophie, yes?" Ok, that may or may not have been a dumb question. Whether or not it was, Lady Valentine gave no indication.

"Why, yes. Yes, I know her. I know her very well, in fact," she spoke with a clear tone of affection that kind of gave Cassandra the impression that she and Sophitia shared _something..._ "One of this establishment's best workers. She's absolutely fantastic in bed. She's another woman I tested. She passed with flying colors...she set the bar quite high, I'd say~" Lady Valentine gave a little grin, a single little tilt of the corner of her lips, all the while looking Cassandra right in the eye.

The younger Alexandra's eyes widened slightly upon finding out that yes, her big sis, her Sophie had _something_...more than professional...with her tester.

There was more that the younger Alexandra wanted to inquire about, but Ivy quickly dismissed any further discussion. As quickly as the woman had that sentimental twinkle in her beautiful blue eyes... it quickly faded back to a no-nonsense expression.

"Enough of that, now. Let's focus on you now."

They finally arrived at a door, which Ivy began searching through her key ring for access to. A minute passed that she was still rummaging... Cassandra was the slightest bit concerned. She wanted to open her mouth, but something told her it was a bad idea.

"Come on... come on... ah, damnation."

As Cassandra still argued internally about whether she should ask if there's a problem, Ivy suddenly just took off. Her legs covered a lot of distance, so it was a bit of a sprint to catch up.

Finally, Cassandra found the courage to speak. "Um, is everything okay Lady Valentine?"

"Just keep quiet and follow me."

They took a bit of a different route this time, passing by some unfamiliar rooms. Cassandra was looking in each one, trying to catch a glimpse of some action out of sheer innocent curiosity. Of course, she had to focus on her feet just so she could keep up with her hasty mentor.

"Here we are." Ivy suddenly stopped. Abruptly, she brought her hand to the doorknob in front of them and opened. Cassandra's eyes widened upon the sight that befell her.

"Ah, shite! Wrong room." Ivy cursed.

"HEY! I'm workin' here!" was the brash response from the assertive-looking woman in the room. She was rather tall as well, with a long, messy mane of pink hair. But what REALLY threw Cassandra off was her...equipment. Was she REALLY a woman? The huge appendage standing erect between her legs said otherwise!

She was currently wielding a riding crop, which she brought crashing down on the vast slab of Brazilian booty meat of the black-cornrow-haired girl laying facedown. Cassandra could hear her squeal everytime the dangerous tool slapped her skin. making her butt jiggle wildly. But... maybe she enjoyed it? If she paid for it, she paid for it.

"Don't worry about it!" Ivy spat back. And just like that, the door was shut, Cassandra's curiosity once again flaring up. She had only gotten a tease, and wanted to see more... oh boy, what was wrong with her?! This place was getting to her...

They traveled a few more doors down before Ivy stopped once again.

"Here we go."

Ivy tried Door Number 2. This time, Cassandra was met with a much more erotic sight than the rough stuff from Door 1.

In this room were two kunoichi, masters of seduction who used their body to lure and kill their target. But there was no malicious intent in THIS place... no, this was purely pleasure.

"Ahhh! Ahhh... Miss Taki... Miss Shiranui... they're so soft... and warm... ahhh~"

The lucky stud lodged in between these two busty maidens, one with a black ponytail and once with brown, was currently sitting upright on both knees, and was the lucky recipient of two ginormous pairs of tits smothering him. The two women in question, wearing nothing but red thongs, did not use their hands to move their glorious udders; they were purely putting their back into it as they rubbed their breasts against the man's torso up and down... up and down... sometimes going all the way up to his head to suffocate him between their warm, fleshy orbs. Luckily, they didn't leave his aching boner unattended, as each girl extended a generous hand to stroke him off wildly.

"Oh my god..." Cassandra whispered.

"Hey!" Ivy called out, getting their attention. The black haired one had a much sterner face, while the brunette merely extended a goofy smile.

"What is it? Can't you see we're working?" the black haired one grunted.

"I need a spare key to the Evaluation Room." Ivy responded, trying to stifle her embarrassment of having to interrupt business.

"Uhhhhh well... maybe you could check Mistress Aensland's room? I had a spare key but it... fell out of my top! Teehee~" the brunette giggled. She seemed to have a much more jovial disposition than the black-haired one.

"Hmph. Fine. Sorry for interrupting."

Cassandra's show was once again cut short as the door slammed and Ivy went onwards. As anxious as she was, she was actually kind of glad to get to explore a bit; the place was pretty awesome. Plus, this postponed the stress-inducing interview she would soon have to go through for a few more precious minutes.

"Alright, this one for sure. Then we can get down to business." Ivy declared, not showing the least bit unprofessional demeanor despite this current shenanigan.

Door Number 3 opened, and it was a much darker, gothic-looking theme. Flames. Tapestries. A castle-like wall design.

In the middle of the room was a green haired lady... with black wings sprouting out of her? She was some kind of demon, or something! But her lucky client didn't seem to mind, as he had his erect cock lodged inside her black, heart-shaped bustier. Her black stocking-clad legs straddled him, one resting on each knee along with her black lacy underwear-clad bottom, as she bent down and allowed him to pump with all his might inside the massive cleavage her sexy outfit revealed.

But she wasn't the only one on duty. Alongside her was a faithful companion: a cat woman, with white fur scattered about only minute areas of her otherwise completely naked body. Her adorable cat ears were nearly hidden by the huge mop of blue hair on her head, which she constantly had to brush aside as she leaned down to lick the nipples of her client. Her cat-tongue swirled across his chest, then worked upwards until it entered his mouth.

"Mmm…mmm... nyaaaaaaa~" she would moan between kisses.

"Aensland." Ivy called out. The green-haired girl didn't seem bothered by it, only replying with a seductive grin.

"Yessssssss~?"

"I need a spare key to the Evaluation Room."

"Near the old medieval stocks."

"Thanks."

Cassandra was left admiring their expert work as Ivy went over there and brought with her the key. Suddenly, she snatched Cassandra's wrist and walked onwards, nearly dragging the poor blonde.

"Okay, come on."

"Ah! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Cassandra grunted.

"AH! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! HNNNNGHAAAAAHH~"

Coincidentally, the client had the same exact to say as he thrust upwards and ejected a huge stream of his thick, hot essence into Morrigan's cleavage.

"Ahhhhhh! There we go! Blastoff~"Morrigan moaned upon feeling his hot semen splatter her chest and ooze down her cleavage. Too bad Cassandra was forced away at just the best part, for she was unable to bear witness to that glorious release.

At last, this was it. No more interruptions. The reality that no obstacles or diversions remained caused Cassandra's insides to plummet into the pit of her stomach. She was SO nervous; Lady Valentine's intimidating presence and no-nonsense attitude only made it worse. She looked like a woman that was very hard to please. The only advantage Cassandra had in this whole thing was... association. As long as she was the sister of Alexandra, maybe, just maybe... she had a chance to knock this interview out of the park.

"Okay, this is it." Ivy announced upon opening the door. "Please step inside."

Cassandra took a deep breath... and exhaled. This was about to happen: the defining moment of her legacy. Time to stop living in the shadows and write her own tale!

They stepped inside the Evaluation Room... and it wasn't really a place one would sit down and chat. There were no chairs, desks, office supplies of any kind; no, this was more like another of the Glistening Lotus's attractions. A big, fluffy bed, dim lights... and some rather interesting toys lying around. Cassandra started to shake a little; she was unsure what was about to happen, but it sure didn't look like Ivy planned on asking her questions about herself.

As if it was another day at the office, Ivy casually strutted to the bed and sat her giant tuchus on the mattress. And then... silence. An awkward silence, as Ivy just sat there and stared at her. Cassandra stood across from her, still near the doorway, shaking nervously with each second this staring contest continued? Was she supposed to say something? Do something? Why is Ivy just staring at her?!

And finally... words were spoken.

"...Well? What are you waiting for?" was the assertive veteran's first statement.

Cassandra scratched her arm nervously. "U-uhh... Lady Valentine?"

"I'm a paying customer." Ivy continued. "I paid good money for top-notch entertainment. I expect you to do your job to the best of your abilities. At the Glistening Lotus, your FIRST and FOREMOST objective is pleasing the customer. Never forget that."

"Y-yes... Lady Valentine." Cassandra bowed.

"So... what are you going to do? Are you going to stand there and keep your customer waiting, or are you going to do your job?"

At last, Cassandra understood what was going on. She should have known things would be like this; the Glistening Lotus isn't a place you just fill out a paper and lie about your resume. There were no words here... only action. To prove her worth, she would have to undergo an initiation: the ultimate trial.

"...Yes, Lady Valentine." Cassandra humbly replied, bowing to her superior.

Cassandra started by removing her shirt, unbuttoning it down the middle and tossing it aside. She noticed Ivy's eyes darting to her chest, to capture the exquisite white lacy bra she had on. It was a low-cut push-up bra, with the sole intent of emphasizing Cassandra's only slightly moderate figure. It succeeded in pushing her breasts up a little, giving her a generous crevasse of cleavage.

After letting Ivy scan her chest a bit, Cassandra unbuttoned her pants and slid them down... for the real surprise. This was it: the show-stopper. This was going to open Ivy's eyes a bit, hopefully.

Ivy's eyes didn't burst like Cassandra had hoped for... but her eyebrow did raise a little. On Cassandra's legs lie a pair of white, transparent, silk, thigh-high stockings, with a lacy pattern on the top.

The panties she picked out looked less like underwear and more like string. The front consisted of a thin strip of elastic around the waist, with only a tiny little white heart concealing her most intimate area between her legs.

Ivy raised her forefinger and made a twirling gesture, as if to command Cassandra to turn around. Fearing the consequences of disobeying her superior, Cassandra quickly turned around to give her the rear view.

The thong-like fabric seemed to cover even less in the back. The tiny little elastic went all the way around and met in the middle... with only a minuscule, transparent white heart, no bigger than an inch or two, resting on her tailbone.

Whatever string was supposed to go down was so small it seemed to be missing, as pretty much every inch of her ass was uncovered. There was nothing left to the imagination: her bare cheeks, incredibly tightly woven, curved with a geometrically perfect roundness. Her glutes were so perfectly molded together, revealing nothing that lies within or underneath that solid crevasse.

After letting her get a good glimpse, Cassandra turned back around to gauge Ivy's approval. The mature woman merely nodded, and began to undo the strap of her black silk robe.

Ivy stood up for this one, perhaps to intimidate Cassandra even more. As her robe left her body and hit the floor, the younger Alexandra's heart nearly stopped at the imposing, bewitching, POWERFUL sight of the woman's mature, well-developed body. There were few women on the earth that possessed a body like Lady Valentine's; now Cassandra knew why she was the Glistening Lotus's cream of the crop.

On her chest lie a tiny little purple silk corset, only held together by a bridge of flimsy strings and a loose bow in the middle. But the corset was so small... or perhaps Ivy's breasts were just that galactic... that it only rested on her chest, and nowhere else on her torso. The poor fabric looked like serious strain was being applied to it; Ivy's breasts were bursting from every end, exposing top boob, underboob, and forcefully pushing against it to the extent that Cassandra thought that knot would come undone at any second, and the whole thing would just fall apart.

It must have been minutes that Cassandra was staring at that insane bosom. Was... she in pain? How did she lug those mountains around?! Her eyes were fixated on them, not even noticing the rest of her outfit, which consisted of a sexy pair of purple fishnet stockings that rested on her thighs, and a teeny pair of purple underwear.

And just when she thought her chest was safe... Ivy turned around to kick off her high-heeled shoes. She nearly screamed what her mind was thinking... holy shit!

Was that a thong? Or was it a pair of panties to any other normal woman, that Ivy's ginormous ass made look insignificant? There was a cute little lacy elastic on the top... but the rest of the purple silk panties was a short story. It scrunched up so much, like a piece of bacon cooked way too long, that Ivy's superior ass was unable to be restrained by the shrunken fabric. Her ass cheeks seemed to go for miles before finally curving; there was so much fucking real estate back there! Cassandra was seriously puzzled; was that a children's size of undergarments? Perhaps she left them in the wash too long and they shriveled up? Whatever the case, those panties had a specific job... but that ass couldn't be tamed by them.

Lady Valentine sat back down on the bed, lifting her fingers to finally free that poor, suffering knot that was begging to be loosened. As soon as the knot came undone, her breasts seemed to shoot forward like a speeding bullet and jiggle with freedom. Her corset rested on her bosom, loose and allowing those constricted orbs to breathe finally.

Cassandra took a nervous step forward, gulping. She gazed upon the tall project sitting before her; Ivy was a whole lot of woman to please. A woman with her extensive experience surely must have seen a thousand bedrooms in her lifetime. Cassandra was unsure how a rookie of the greenest pastures like herself could bring pleasure to a living legend of sexual desire in Lady Valentine... but she knew this was the only way to prove her worth. SHE had done it, after all... so Cassandra would have to as well.

Cassandra took a slow, deep breath and slowly let it out. She focused, she was ready. She was ready to step into this strange, fascinating, arousing new world with the woman that inducted HER, that brought HER into the fold of the Glistening Lotus.

Cassandra locked eyes with Lady Valentine. She gazed at the sex goddess of a woman resting on the bed before her. The Brit gave no real indication, but Cassandra got the feeling her superior liked what she was seeing in her eyes.

 _'Enough thinking about HER. That's for later. Not now. Now is not for her. For me.'_

The blonde then moved forward and as she crawled up Lady Valentine's spectacular body, and the blue eyes of Cassandra got greedy. She looked and burned the glorious body below her to her memory. She knew she'd have plenty of chances throughout this evaluation, yes, but...Lady Valentine was _so_ beautiful, it hurt, and it hurt _so_ damn good.

Eventually, Cassandra's face was level with her tester's.

"So...you're my...customer, yes? Um..." Cassandra began, slightly clumsy start, for sure, but it was something. Baby steps. The blonde searched for the right "protocol", so to speak.

"...indeed, I am, lass. I paid a high sum for the best. Now, what do you do first?" The platinum-blonde below Cassandra replied in both a casual yet professional, teaching-like tone.

"I...I ask for their name first. If I scream in pleasure, I have to...and want to...scream my customer's name..." Cassandra's eyes searched Lady Valentine's, her eyes, lips, see if she was on the right track.

"...and...~?" Lady Valentine breathed.

"And...and I want my customer to scream _my_ name when she, or him...or even they...reach orgasm," Cassandra gulped at the beginning but she only gained more traction along with confidence as she continued.

Lady Valentine's lips curled upwards on one end.

"That's a good start, lass. That's a good way of thinking." Cassandra's smile almost, _almost_ dazzled her tester, her praise meant so much and had such an effect.

"I'm Isabella Valentine. Most just call me "Ivy". I'm not the biggest fan of my own name. You? What's the name you'll make me scream, hm~?" Lady Valentine...no. Isabella purred and Cassandra's loins began to really heat up.

"I-It's...heh...it's a true pleasure to meet you, Ivy...I'm sure your name will...sound wonderful in the throes of pleasure...and...please, scream "Cassandra". Cassandra Alexandra. If, if you want, um, just call me "Cass"~" The blonde replied.

The Brit below her nodded and gave a soft hum. "That's a good introduction. That's a very effective way to start forming the connection."

Cassandra blinked twice and even tilted her head.

"...connection? Uh...?"

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "Hm? What? She hasn't told you about it? Well, regardless, it's very simple, really." She raised a hand to cup Cassandra's cheek.

The blonde leaned into the touch the second those fingertips touched her skin.

"A connection. The connection between you and your customer. When you enjoy and are enjoyed by another, when you become with them, regardless of gender or regardless of how many partners you have at any given time, a connection is formed between all participants. It's very important to establish that early on. If you forget that step and try to force the connection, the link, the bond during sex, then both customer and worker will leave the room feeling like they wasted their money and time."

"...whoa..." Cassandra breathed as Isabella's lecture came to its stop. She realized there was _a lot_ more to learn in this place.

"Ok, Ivy...I understand. Now...the next step...?" Cassandra nodded after the lecture, and she then probed, just checked the waters. There was one thing she really wanted to do...and it involved those plump, purple-painted, plush and delicious lips of Lady Valentine's...but she just wanted to be sure.

Clearly, her eyes darting up and down between Ivy's eyes and her lips gave her away. She saw those lips pucker after the older woman purred her response as well as moved her palm from Cassandra's cheek to the side of her head and then, the back.

"A kiss, silly~" And then, Isabella was presenting her flawless face to Cassandra and the blonde almost swooned, yet she valiantly fought off that urge and instead gave into the other, more primary urge...the urge to kiss those lips.

Cassandra's eyes remained half-open as she sealed those delectable lips of Lady Valentine's with hers first in a nice and slow, tender, romantic kiss that had the slight touch of tongue here and there. Ivy's own eyes remained half-lidded as well, the woman on top seeking to please and gain the acceptance and praise of the one below her, all communicated through their kiss and eyes.

Cassandra and Isabella kissed leisurely like this for almost a solid minute, breathing each other's lovely scent through their noses, with Cassandra moaning now and there from the simple pleasure of her tongue getting dominated and caressed by her tester's, as well as her sense of smell being graced by the sweet scent of Lady Valentine.

After all, the woman took professional care of her body to smell as nice as she looked.

Of course, the deeper their kiss became, the louder Cassandra moaned both from the contact of their tongues and the contact of the cloth that hugged their chests; they were breast-to-breast, loose corset against white lace.

"Mmmm...hmmmm...chu...hah...mmm...oh Ivy...~" Cassandra breathed in air almost desperately after breaking away to turn her eyes from Isabella's and downwards to let her eyes wander across the two massive British mountains of flesh.

The Brit in question couldn't help but giggle. She liked how her name sounded just now. She gently but firmly took Cassandra's hands and urged her to shift so as to sit up and straddle her lap.

"I know. I know~" She purred and grinned as Cassandra's hands and fingers twitched in her grasp.

"Your kiss...shows you haven't had a partner in quite some time but you do make up for that with eagerness to get...reacquainted, so to speak." Lady Valentine cooed and Cassandra blushed with honest embarrassment.

"And I hope your hands here are just~as fast and eager to get back in the field as your lips are~" She purred and Cassandra gasped softly when her hands were guided by her tester to land right on the very peak of her goddess-tier breasts.

"Sometimes, your customer will want you to remove their clothes~" Lady Valentine gave a subtle hint which Cassandra picked up on.

She momentarily cleared her head of the glorious British titties in her hands and instead she moved those hands to help her "customer" shed her loose corset.

Once that constricting piece of clothing was out of the way, Lady Valentine gave an encouraging nod as well as an alluring look. She almost chuckled, seeing the tiny bit of drool about to leak from the corner of Cassandra's mouth as the blonde gazed with adoration and yearning and hunger at the spectacular bosom presented to her.

In a flash, the blonde's head had descended and her lips were planting butterfly kisses all over the massive expanse of _boob_ on Ivy's chest.

All the while she squeezed, hefted, kneaded and did whatever her heart felt like doing at any given moment with Ivy's breasts.

Cassandra's eyes fluttered shut and she only continued to lose herself to the glorious titties of Lady Valentine, committing to memory everything that she felt, tasted, smelled.

Then, finally, at long last, Cassandra heard it.

A moan.

A simple, sweet, deep moan just as her hot, wet mouth came to rest and claim one of the two puffy, large nipples with sizeable areola.

Cassandra herself moaned onto the nipple she was servicing, and she mewled with delight into her oral worship of the teat when Lady Valentine's hand came to rest on the top of her head, those long, elegant fingers stroking her hair.

Meanwhile, Cassandra used her hands to hold steady the endless flesh of boob she was sucking on while she toyed with the hardened peak of the other with her fingers as well as palm of the hand, sometimes squeezing the nipple between her index and middle finger, sometimes kneading the entire breast like bread dough, sometimes she squeezed just the areola around the nipple itself, sometimes she pushed down on it like a button with the pad of her thumb while she kneaded and squeezed the tit with the rest of her hand.

Then, Cassandra was rewarded by another, gentle little string of moans and sighs, with a particularly loud sigh with a moan at the end when Cassandra's lips parted ways with the delicious nipple she was getting addicted to...choosing to double the fix. Lady Valentine let off a deep "Oooohhhhh~" when Cassandra grabbed her breasts by the undersides and pushed the titties together, nipple pressed flush up against nipple, and Cassandra's hungry lips came down to latch onto both peaks at the same time and her tongue unleashed a most wonderfully vicious lashing to those uber-sensitive nubs.

Cassandra felt shivers go up and down her spine, heat coiling right where her thighs met, upon hearing the slightly louder, drawn-out moans coming from Isabella at her incredibly eager and surprisingly skilled oral and handiwork on her bosom, with the Brit pushing down on Cassandra's head with her hand while gripping their joined hands together on the side harder.

Ivy was beginning to smother Cassandra with her fantastic udders and the blonde's breathing became labored, her own moans, groans, puffs of air echoing against Isabella's nipples in her mouth.

Eventually, the handy and oral work of Cassandra on Lady Valentine's breasts bore fruit and Ivy came. A soft and gentle orgasm that made her toes curl in the stockings that lovingly encased her legs and a beautiful, long moan with a sigh at the end come forth from her lips.

Cassandra could swear she had cum, herself, worshiping Ivy's breasts and servicing her to orgasm...it made her _so_ wet.

"Haah...hah...haaah...oh my...oh dear, I think...you're a chest girl, lass~" Isabella couldn't help but tease.

Cassandra blushed again and she gave a slightly awkward chuckle.

"P-Perhaps, Ivy...perhaps...these boobies of yours...I don't think even Aphrodite herself has a chest this _fantastic~"_ Cassandra figured she could try to be suave.

Lady Valentine rolled her eyes and booped Cassandra on the nose. "Flattery...may get you places...particularly if you back up your flattery with action and make the customer feel good and happy...so, good, lass~"

"In any case...you've shown you can kiss, and I can clearly tell you love serving a lady's chest...but do you lick and eat out as well as that~?" Ivy gave a grin. Cassandra blushed...but she was quick to nod.

"Come on... let's hear it." Ivy commanded.

"Y-yes... Lady Isabella." Cassandra gave a respectful bow.

"Good, good. Don't think for a second that you're in the clear yet. You've shown some decent promise, young Alexandra, but it takes a lot to please the customers of The Glistening Lotus. By the time I'm done with you... we'll see if you're truly up to the task."

Cassandra was a bit intimidated by how quickly Ivy could flip the switch and return to her stern self. After what she had just done to her...! She really thought she was in there. In the bag. Home stretch. But, as it seems, Lady Valentine was just getting started with her...

The blonde trainee's eyes widened when she saw Ivy shifting her legs, wiggling her hips left and right... and a purple fabric suddenly emerge and slide down her thighs. Ivy's panties slid all the way down those majestic legs, until the platinum-haired woman hooked a big toe on them and tossed them aside.

Cassandra buckled her hips upon witnessing Lady Valentine in all her nude glory, from head to toe, nothing left on her body except those violet fishnet stockings. Her eyes immediately darted between her legs, capturing her pussy which no doubt had plenty of mileage... but one couldn't tell by looking at it. It was still a perfect, tight, unmarred set of pink petals between her legs, as good-looking as any younger woman's. She could see it glisten in the dim lights, a clear residue staining the inside of her thighs. Wow... she really DID make her cum...

The blonde trainee was so mesmerized by that cavern between her legs that her ears almost failed to capture Ivy's command:

"On the bed."

Cassandra jumped upon hearing her voice, snapping out of her trance. The next thing she saw was Ivy getting off of the bed, and approaching her. When the much larger woman finally stood in front of her, she said nothing... merely extended her arm and pointed to the bed, not daring to repeat herself a second time.

Cassandra's legs kicked into high gear, anxiously making their way towards the bed. She kept wanting to dart her eyes towards Ivy... but she stopped herself halfway every time. Looking at your boss for guidance constantly is a sign of weakness; Cassandra had to rely on her own judgement, and be strong enough to think for herself.

The blonde trainee crawled onto the bed, on her knees. She wasn't sure how Ivy wanted her... but she didn't open her mouth. She merely sat still, awaiting further instruction.

"Lie on your back. You can lay your head on the pillow if you want."

Although she wasn't trying to ignore Ivy's hospitality, Cassandra was too nervous to accept it. Instead of laying her head on the pillow, Cassandra instead rested her body SOUTH on the bed, feet towards the pillow, head flat near the edge of the mattress. Ivy made no fuss about it, thankfully.

As Cassandra laid there, paralyzed, only able to look at the ceiling, she struggled to maintain her breathing. She had no idea what she would have to do next... and it scared her. Would she do it wrong? Maybe, fail to deliver?

During this vortex of doubtful emotions... Cassandra felt a huge weight bear down on the bed. She could feel a shadow looming overhead; when her eyes finally looked up, she let out the most embarrassing, awkward, most unprofessional of squeaks.

Ivy's big, round, gigantic caboose was descending upon her face.

"L-Lady Isabella...!" she choked out.

"Just be quiet. Be quiet... and relax your breathing." Ivy commanded, her voice not firm or aggressive... more on the soothing side.

Cassandra tried to take a deep breath... but that monstrous behemoth of an ass coming at her made her panic. She wasn't ready for this...!

...But she was gonna have to be.

Cassandra closed her eyes as it touched down on her. She could immediately feel it: a huge, soft, warm, mushy weight squish against her head. She could feel the crevasse between those cheeks, her only avenue of what little air could travel there. Her lips could feel the loose skin of her folds pressing against them, a very unfamiliar taste of _woman_ on her tongue.

Her hands did the only thing they could do in that situation; follow survival instincts. Immediately, she placed a hand on each ass cheek and squeezed with all her might, the butt flesh bulging between her fingers as she tried to lift... just enough to relieve the pressure. As hard as she wanted to be composed, she was unable to hide her panicking, muffled moans.

"MMPH! Mmph mmph mmph! MMMMPH!"

"I know it's uncomfortable, but you have to get used to it." a muffled, distorted voice carried to her ears. "There are a lot of patrons that like having this done to them. It's a lot more common than you think."

A minute passed that there was no movement from the older woman; she seemed to be sitting still, perhaps to allow Cassandra time to adjust to it. That was awfully... generous of her... something that a paying customer probably wouldn't give her the luxury of.

Cassandra's erratic pants slowly started to subside as she closed her eyes, focused her mind... visualized her primary goal once again. Slowly, very slowly... the immense weight on her face became a bit more bearable. Yes... this was okay. She could beat this. It was just an ass: a big ol' ass, probably with no comparison in its size and majesty. If she could survive Lady Valentine's tush on her face, she could overcome ANYTHING the customers of the Glistening Lotus may demand of her!

At last, she had regained her footing. And now... it was time to press the attack.

She could feel Ivy's body tense up, a shiver in her spine as soon as the blonde trainee's tongue touched her womanhood. Cassandra was killing many birds here at once, not only experiencing the strenuous trial of Ivy's legendary tuchus on her face... but also getting her first _real_ taste of the female anatomy. A strange, acquired taste that mesmerized her tongue. A taste... that she would be experiencing for a long, long time.*

Ivy took this as a sign to go forward, and she began slowly... methodically... grinding her butt back and forth against Cassandra's face. Her pussy touched against Cassandra's extended tongue with every movement, which the blonde girl began to pick up on as she began utilizing her tongue to match those movements with force. At first, it was a simple game of Ivy's delectable folds grazing that wet, slithering object, but Cassandra started to take pride in her work. She began unleashing tricks she didn't even know she had, swirling and lashing, curling and scooping. She could tell Ivy was reacting to this, because she could feel her massive cheeks start rubbing against her quicker and quicker. The warmth of her butt fat caused a toasty little friction on her face, which turned her on and compelled her tongue to truly unleash its true potential.

"Hnn...hnnnh... yes... hnnh... now you're... getting it...!" Ivy panted out. She scooted her hips back and forth, much like she was sitting on some kind of exercise equipment; it was actually quite a workout for her. But make no mistake, there was no pain here... only the most immense pleasure.

"Mmm... mmm... mmm!" Cassandra moaned out as Ivy's delicious pussy grinded against her tongue and lips. Her body shuddered as the taste of womanly essence coated her tongue; it compelled her to go harder, faster, more aggressive. Pretty soon, she was putting her hands into the equation as well. Squeezing those buns hard, she began to guide them across her face at an even more rapid pace.

"Hnn... haah.. huh... huhh... huhh...!" Ivy's hard pants could be played off as just the byproduct of a strenuous workout routine... but there was still a hint of vocals in those hot breaths.

Cassandra was fully committed at this point. No longer did she allow Ivy to dictate the pace; she controlled her ass with her hands while her tongue intruded the deepest depths of her pussy and feasted like never before. A wild, untamed animal, swirling and prodding her depths while Ivy's ass slammed against her, jiggling in all directions from the shockwaves.

The bed creaked and bounced like a ship fighting rough waters. An exchange of pleasurable sounds was swapped between them, from Cassandra's muffled moans to Ivy's words of approval.

"Yes...! Yes... ohhh you're doing it, lass... ahhh...! Oh fucking shite...!"

The trainee knew Ivy was close... and she also knew she wanted to finish Ivy off in the most explosive way possible. At the rate she was going now, it would no doubt be a glorious release in its own right. But... it was missing something. It was missing a little firework, to top it all off.

With a grin, Cassandra's tongue exited her pussy... but it would only remain homeless for a small time. Her tongue located a new entrance: a much tighter, warmer, more electrifying entrance.

"HOOOOOGH! Ivy cried out when she felt that tongue slip inside her cheeks... and penetrate her small, tight, puckered anus. She felt it push all the way inside, and her mouth dropped. She was grateful Cassandra was in this current position, so she couldn't let her be seen so compromised.

Cassandra started her pace again, feeling a sense of pride; she used her own judgement.

The marathon of ass grinding on face commenced once again, this time with a much more explosive finale. Cassandra's tongue probed and violated her asshole, while her lips sucked and slurped on that tiny puckered button. Ivy was bouncing, grinding, slamming against her harder than ever; it was almost unbearable for the trainee. She felt like that ass could knock her out cold with enough blunt force trauma. But she continued to persist. This was her moment; nothing could be held back.

"Haah, haah, keep going... don't stop... don't stop... DON'T FUCKING STOP! UNGHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!"

Ivy's desperate commands were the announcement of her impending orgasm, which unleashed with no restraint. Cassandra could feel her pussy contracting on top of her, the warmth of her nectar flowing on her skin... it was an awesome, powerful moment. A moment of reckoning. A moment of true revelation for her; THIS was what Cassandra Alexandra was capable of.

As she felt Ivy collapse against the bed, reopening her passage of precious oxygen intake... Cassandra reveled in her victory. Yes, no doubt she had her now, hook line and sinker. This job was HERS. It was only a question of Ivy rising from her dormant position on the bed, regaining her breath, and announcing it.

And she did just that. Cassandra's eyes widened with excitement as Ivy rose back to her knees, panting with her mouth open, like she had just gone through the ride of her life, like her world had just been rocked like never before. Yes... Cassandra had blown her mind. Any second now, she'd say it...!

...But suddenly, Ivy's facial expression changed back to it's stoic, stern face of old. A quick clearing of her throat, and at last she spoke:

"Hmm... very good. Your performance so far is... above average."

"...S-so far?"

Ivy's lips curled with the slightest of grins. "Yes. So far. You've shown that you're capable of giving the customer a good time, but now... we need to test out your stamina."

"S...s...stamina...?"

"Stop repeating me, please." Ivy commanded. "Yes, your stamina. In this line of work you'll have to go for several continuous hours, sometimes without a break. If you can't hold it together, then you're useless. Now... on the bed, please. And you can take that stuff off now."

Damn! It wasn't as easy as she thought. Cassandra cursed; her test was only halfway over. Only a 50... if she gave up now, she fails. Now she had to keep her wits, with Ivy herself... oh god. Lady Valentine herself was going to give it to her! This was it; her story ends here! No way she could hold up!

...But SHE did. Yes... one Alexandra already passed this test. If Cassandra failed now, she would always be known as the lesser one. The one that didn't have what it takes. That would NOT be her legacy.

With a determined breath, Cassandra unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, freeing her perky breasts which stood firm and bustled with youth. Her rosy red nipples stiffened from the draft, as well as her anxiety.

As she got comfy on the bed and rested against the pillow, she lifted her butt up just slightly enough to slide her panties off and free of her ankles. She looked down at her young, ripe pussy: glistening with wetness from the events that had already transpired. Great... she was already this over the edge. How would she possibly last when... just think distracting thoughts! Yes. Astaroth... that guy's nasty. Cervantes... old dead guys smell the worst!

"Good, now stay there." Ivy commanded. She approached Cassandra on all fours, her target: those tight young folds between her legs.

"Spread them."

"Y-yes ma'am..."

Cassandra gulped as she brought her knees upright and spread her legs a little. She was trying to mentally prepare, but Ivy didn't give her a chance: in a flash, her tongue was unleashed on her pussy.

"AH! Hnnn! HOOOH! H-aaaHHHHH!"

Ivy's tongue was exactly as expected: masterful. Her strokes across her pussy weren't rapid or hurried, but not slow either; the perfect pace of aggressiveness and gentleness. She knew exactly which areas were most sensitive, the exact moments to transition from one fold to the other, then straight in the middle slit, then a quick pit-stop upwards to her clitoris.

"Ahhh...ahhhh... Lady Va..len...tine...!" Cassandra whimpered.

Ivy licked for a few more seconds, then caught Cassandra off guard as she retracted her tongue and closed distance with her lips. She took a big mouthful of glistening petal and sucked hard, tugging on her flimsy skin just enough to send a stimulating jolt through her nervous system. Yes, Ivy was as skilled as they come; she set the bar for all practitioners of pleasure.

Ivy removed her lips with a wet POP! and unsheathed her tongue once again. But this time... she went directly inside the younger Alexandra, penetrating her walls and nestling into her most precious depths. It was so well-timed, so unexpected, so pleasurable... that Cassandra's ploy to distract herself failed miserably. Ivy was simply too skilled in her trade.

"Lady Valentine... ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Cassandra's muscles seized as her pelvis starting bucking upwards, without control. Her pussy screamed with ecstasy, performing its natural biological dance of intense pulsations and contractions. She could feel the natural essence of her womanhood pushing out of her, like a warm wave washing through her. Try as she might, it was impossible to fight against; she could only relax her muscles as the orgasm ran through her.

Ivy removed her tongue and sat up, eyeing Cassandra like a critic. "Hmph... so soon? I haven't even started yet. That was merely foreplay."

Cassandra's mouth hung open, drool on the corner of her lip as she panted. "Haaaah...haah... Lady... Valentine..."

"Tsk tsk tsk... I sure hope you're not done already. If so, then I'm highly disappointed." Ivy shook her head shamefully.

Cassandra tried to close her mouth... but it's like her muscles weren't reacting properly. Damn, it can't end like this! She had to keep going... she couldn't show Lady Valentine weakness. She was going to have to tough it out... just become a sponge. Take whatever Ivy has to unleash, and absorb it. She wasn't done yet.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Cassandra shook her head left and right, just enough to send Ivy the message that she could keep going. She hoped, BEGGED that Ivy wouldn't give up on her yet...

"Hm... that's good to hear. Now, lay there and relax for a second while I get something."

Cassandra managed a smile as Ivy got off the bed and stepped away. She was still in this! She couldn't believe how far she had gotten... just earlier tonight, she was an exhausted maid working at a shitty cafe. And now... she was in the final stages of securing the most coveted job around. She could just imagine the moment when she finalized her paperwork, received an employee manual, maybe even her own nametag... and then... that moment she could approach her older sister with her head held high. That one moment was worth fighting the toughest battle of her life.

In the midst of her daydream, Ivy had returned to the bed, her naked body equipped with... something new.

"Hey! You still with me?"

Cassandra snapped out of it. "Yes, Lady Valentine."

"Good. Now, you need to know what this feels like, because you'll be feeling it a LOT. Go ahead and touch it a few times."

Ivy crawled onto the bed and presented her strange toy to her; it was a big, purple phallic object, connected to a black belt worn around Ivy's waste. And inside it was... some weird liquid sloshing. Cassandra knew what this was supposed to be.

"U-ummmm...?" she reached her hand out and curiously stroked it a few times. Her fingers danced across the bulbous head, then slid down the length of the shaft.

"Don't worry, the liquid inside is a harmless mixture. Sugar, some kind of dessert mix. Now... lay back and spread your legs."

"Gulp... yes ma'am..." Cassandra whimpered. She lifted her legs high, grasping her ankles to support them. She tried not to look nervous... but no doubt, Ivy could see her body shaking.

"Just relaaaaax..." Ivy comforted. "It's going to take a few minutes to familiarize with."

Cassandra closed her eyes. Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale...

...And then she felt the tip enter her, and her eyes shot open. Her mouth was impossible to keep closed, as the object pushed inside her and made itself known.

"Oh my go...haaahhhhhhhh...haaahhhhhhh...!"

Ivy pushed in all the way, until pelvis touched pelvis. She gave Cassandra the courtesy of a little adjustment period, by staying there and making no sudden movements.

"...There, it's in. You okay?"

Cassandra's face was twisted, but she still managed to moan. "Ahhhhh yes, Lady Valentine."

"Good girl. Now, here we go."

Cassandra's eyes were fixated between her legs as she watched the purple object slide out of her, carrying a fresh coat of her pussy juice along with it. As soon as she saw the head pop out, the resting period was over and it came sliding back in, pushing her walls aside once again.

"Ahhhh...!"

As Ivy's pelvis rested against hers once again, this time the training wheels were off. She began rocking her hips back and forth, pumping the purple strap-on inside her with a rhythmic pace. Her hands reached over and grabbed a handful of each thigh for leverage, allowing her to REALLY put her back into it.

Cassandra's body was on a wild ride as it bounced on the creaking bed, controlled easily and mercilessly by the superior woman who ravaged her pussy.

"OH GODS! OH GODS! AHH! AHHH! AHHHHHH!"

Ivy's pumps resonated with a slapping of skin, which seemed to increase in tempo as seconds passed. Cassandra didn't know if she was holding nothing back... but if Ivy had more than that, she would be in serious trouble indeed.

As they continued at that position for a while, Cassandra's muscles started to burn. She was aching... this whole exercise was taking a huge toll on her. If she survived this, waking up in the morning would be a world of pain for her. The only thing keeping her tired muscles going was the desire for success: that burning in her soul.

Suddenly, Ivy abruptly pulled out and snatched the young Alexandra up before she had a second to breathe. "Don't rest just yet! We're not done!"

Ivy laid flat on her back and spun Cassandra around, ass facing her. Without warning, she lowered Cassandra onto the erect toy and started thrusting upwards inside her.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH!" Cassandra howled as her pussy was given the ride of its life, ass bouncing on top of Ivy's lap.

"Yes... you're going good..." Ivy complimented. "Just keep going... keep going and make the customer happy~"

Cassandra's eyes were close to escaping their sockets. At this point, she was wondering if a sword duel would be more strenuous. Ivy was RELENTLESS. They had to be close to the end now... if this test went on any longer, she wasn't sure if she could go on...!

"OH GODSSSSSSS LADY VALENTINE! AHHHHHHH! IT'S TOO MUCH!" Cassandra squealed.

"DON'T TELL ME IT'S TOO MUCH! You're not quitting after coming this far! I won't let you!" Ivy barked.

Hearing that commanding bark from the Brit plowing into her from below had Casandra completely dismayed.

She could only moan, groan and cry out with both ache and pleasure; ache in her ravaged body that was being pushed to the absolute limit, and the ache that was beginning to inch further into her muscles. Isabella pounding her felt incredible, but...Cassandra simply hadn't had a good lay in such a long, damn long time that she was just easy to get off.

Cassandra shut her eyes tightly and whimpered almost pitifully as her tester added more pressure by grabbing the blonde trainee's wonderful, wide hips and guided her lower body up and down faster on the phallic toy, giving the warm skin of Cassandra's hips a good squeeze with each pump.

The blonde almost dared to think...she almost...she was close to imagining _her_ as the one pounding her pussy.

If she imagined _her_ as the one ravaging her with that super-realistic-feeling, state-of-the-art sex toy...if she imagined her loving voice cooing sweet encouragement and nothings in her ear...

Cassandra's eyes shot wide open.

 _No._

No. That was absolutely out of the question. She was _not_ going to go _that_ far. Not because she was ashamed of her feelings for her, no. No, that wasn't it.

Cassandra Alexandra was _not_ going to be so shameless as to so easily break the connection. The connection of trainee and tester, student and teacher, the connection of sexual partners, the connection between worker and customer. If Cassandra dared to fantasize about her big sister pounding her pussy with a phallic toy, then every lesson Lady Isabella had been teaching her up to this point...it would all go right down the drain.

It would be utter and complete disrespect.

Thus, Cassandra only moaned and then whined with a sigh at the end and her instructor blinked twice when suddenly, Cassandra's pussy had broken contact with the strap-on. The blonde had just made a little jump to pull out.

Lady Valentine would have given the most disappointed scowl possible...but she was a sharp woman. She caught on quickly. She didn't fly off the handle immediately, instead, she took a closer look, supporting her upper body with her elbows on the bed.

"...oh my...~"

The Brit hummed with approval as she saw the position Cassandra had actually landed in when she had pulled out and, well, more or less flopped, slumped forward.

"Lass...Cassandra~?" She could feel her violet-painted lips curl upwards into just the tiniest of smiles as the blonde before her rearranged her body and moved her hands...

"Lady...Isabella...hah...hah...please...I'm sorry...I doubted...please do me like this..." Cassandra moaned, gazing back at Lady Valentine over her shoulder. She lay face down, ass up, hands reaching back to her beautiful, heart-shaped ass, fingers holding her labia open and presenting.

"Fuck me like a bitch in heat! Don't hold back! Punish me for doubting, Lady Isabell~aaaahhhh~!" Cassandra begged and then, her plea ended in a beautiful cry of delight once she felt the Brit sex instructor grab her by the buns she had for ass cheeks and speared her pussy with the primed-and-ready phallic toy between her legs.

The platinum-blonde woman was hunched over Cassandra, her feet parallel to the Greek girl's waist instead of her thighs. The two women well and truly looked like animals in the wild, rutting like their lives depended on it.

Cassandra's ass slapped against Lady Valentine's pelvis loudly, with escalating sounds of flesh slapping flesh, each sound and each moan from the both of them more lewd, louder than the last. Yes, Isabella herself didn't _feel_ all that much, but there was still a nice friction between the harness and her soaked pussy cupped by it.

The two ladies' asses jiggled with each impact, little ripples coursing across their skin, the perfect tones of ass fat and muscles.

Cassandra moaned, sighed, whined, whimpered, at times came close to howling with pleasure as her instructor, her teacher, her partner pounded her pussy silly, and Lady Valentine knew that the time to give Cassandra her first "simulated" taste had arrived.

"Aaaahhh...hah...aaahhh gods...goddesses...oh Aphrodite herself...!" Cassandra mewled, the phallic toy within her hitting _that_ sweet spot with Ivy's every frantic thrust. Cassandra had cum so many damn times, she could barely even think straight, much less count.

"This...is what I like...to see...ohhh hooh Cassandra...yes, that's it, sweetheart~" Lady Valentine bent over to coo in Cassandra's ear.

"I'm~ready to cum, Ok lass? The night is close to its end...but not~yet. You still have a couple of things to learn...but now, tell me, Cass~" Ivy purred.

"Where~do you want it? Where do you want the precious semen that your client has been storing just for you~?"

Lady Valentine let go of one ass cheek of Cassandra to reach around and find the well-placed little button that would unleash the artificial "batter" within the toy.

Cassandra didn't think it twice.

"Inside! Inside! Isabella! Isabella! Cum insiiiide meeeeee~!" Cassandra cried out with frantic delight, her mind having trouble telling the difference between fantasy and reality. The shaft within her may as well be Lady Valentine's very own, true, flesh-and-blood penis at this point.

"Good answer. Good girl~" Lady Valentine cooed in Cassandra's ear, gave her a kiss on the cheek and then, she pushed the button that sent the intricate mechanism within the toy into motion.

Cassandra's eyes remained shut as she screamed her release alongside Ivy's, so to speak, upon feeling the batter get pumped into the deepest depths of her hot, absolutely soaked, pulsing pussy and splatter her insides further deeper.

The texture, the temperature of the liquid getting pumped into her was almost life-like.

Cassandra's lower body twitched, her upper thighs shuddered as Lady Valentine pulled out.

"Cassandra...lass, 'you still with me?" The Brit whispered upon having discarded the strap-on and the toy attached to it, now gently, softy caressing the Greek blonde's back, sides, ass and exposed thighs, the girl still face down, ass up like she was before.

Cassandra gave off a soft, cute little whimper as she regained consciousness. Shit, she had passed out.

However, she may be down for the moment...but she was far from out completely.

"...More..." Cassandra moaned.

Ivy's eyes softened upon seeing _those_ eyes gaze back at her. The Brit couldn't help but let her little smile show a bit more.

The Greek blonde groaned a bit as she managed, somehow, to raise her upper body just a bit with her hands flat on the bed. Her arms held her up well enough.

"Lady Isabella...hah...haah...please...more...teach...do me more...!" Cassandra whined and groaned.

Lady Valentine gave a soft "Hoh~" but she regained her regal and teacher-like composure easily.

"Very well, lass. I know just~the thing...something _you_ tasted earlier, which is not~really fair, you hogging that to yourself," The Brit lectured as she moved along Cassandra's side, still caressing her sweat-and-cum-slicked skin.

Lady Valentine ended up behind Cassandra, her hands once again flush on the Greek's beautiful, delicious-looking ass. The blonde couldn't see her from this angle, but Ivy licked her lips as she gave those cheeks a nice squeeze.

"L-Lady...? I-Isabella?!" Cassandra gasped and squealed adorably-sexy when she felt her bum cheeks get spread apart...and a draft hit her right on the pucker between her cheeks.

"I will be honest, lass...not a lot of folks go for this hole like you~did. Allow me to return the favor...and teach you how good _this_ hole feels!" And with that and a grin, Isabella dove right in.

Cassandra's body shivered all over upon feeling her mistress's tongue slide into her anus. The wet object pushed forward all the way... until she could feel Ivy's very lips pressed against her ass.

"Mmm~" Ivy gave a muffled moan as her lips slurped and sucked against Cassandra's ass meat.

Holding her buns tight, Ivy began bobbing her head back and forth, pumping her tongue deep inside the young Alexandra's bum hole. The blonde immediately voiced her vocal approval.

"Ahh! Ah! Ah! OHHHHH!"

Ivy's head relentlessly moved, her tongue salivating inside Cassandra's asshole to the extent that her bum was leaking. She held it in there for several minutes to continue her work before she finally took a break and pulled it out, leaving a thick, long string of saliva bridging her tongue and its destination.

"Haaaah...haaaaah... moooore...!" Cassandra begged as her anus contracted, clenching repeatedly to return to its normal size.

"Oh? What's this now? How selfish of you." Ivy teased. "Your job is to please the customer, not beg for pleasure of your own."

"Ahhhh... Lady Valentine... pleeeeease...!"

The seasoned instructor couldn't help a tiny chuckle. "Hm hm hm... well, you have done a good job... I guess you deserve a little reward~"

Cassandra cried out as the tongue once again entered her, pushing in just as deep as last time. Her eyes rolled back as Ivy commenced her work once again, faster and harder than before. Her head moved with no restraint, no moderation, as her tongue plunged in and out and ravaged that puckered hole good.

"YES! YES! YES, LADY VALENTINE! AHH! AHHHH! IT'S SO GOOD! AHHHHHHHHHH~!"

Ivy slid a few encouraging fingers into her pussy to pump and speed along her orgasm, which began erupting with explosive results. Her tired, overworked pussy still managed to pulse with a healthy heartbeat, producing a generous accumulation of womanly essence that drizzled from her walls. Her body shuddered, almost seizing, before she collapsed against the bed and went limp.

"Haaa... huff... haah..."

"Mmmm...mmhmm, I approve of your arse, Cassandra~" The Brit gave the Greek's bottom a soft, playful pat and the blonde gave a soft giggle.

"Music...to my ears...haah...hah...oh my goodnessss...wow...anal feels _this_ gooo~oooh-d, huh...?" She uttered, mostly to herself.

Lady Valentine gave a soft chuckle.

"Oh, just you wait till you feel a real~cock firmly lodged in there. It's...mmmm~ It's the stuff of dreams," Ivy cooed and hummed, clenching and unclenching her ass muscles as she recalled prior instances. Of course, this gave Cassandra a good little show as the Brit bent over to retrieve from the rack of toys one particular tool that they both knew they wanted to finish their evening and training session with.

Cassandra's beautiful baby-blue eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she saw the massive toy that Lady Valentine held in her hands almost like a treasure in her approach to the bed.

It was long, thick, had a veiny surface with some incredibly wonderful-looking little bumps throughout its length. It was a deep crimson going for pink on each end, clearly a toy for pleasure meant to be shared.

"...whoa..." Cassandra breathed.

Lady Valentine chuckled and tilted the toy upwards to give one of the heads a lazy, leisurely lick around the very tip, giving a lewd smile and alluring look to the recuperating blonde.

"This~is the final test, lass." Isabella began and Cassandra swooned when she knelt on the bed and leaned forward, presenting her with the other end of the dildo.

Being a good, obedient woman, Cassandra eagerly opened up and took the tip into her mouth and rolled her tongue around it, lathering it in her spit, looking a grinning Lady Valentine in the eye.

"Tonight ends with this. We seal our connection with it. This is the last trial, the final test. We shall become one...and then, let the dice roll, alright, Cassandra Alexandra~?" Ivy purred and Cassandra whined and gave a nod, a sexy little whimper when her mouth was deprived of the fake penis as her teacher pulled it away from her mouth.

"On your back. Spread them." Lady Valentine commanded and Cassandra, as quick as her wonderfully-aching body would allow. She lay down on her back and spread her legs as far wide as they could go.

Cassandra took deep breaths and slowly let them out, moaning sweetly, a shudder running through her whole body when she felt the first few inches of the shared dildo enter her.

The fake cock filled Cassandra utterly and completely and tears prickled the edges of her eyes. She felt so good...but that was only the beginning.

"H-Huuuu-oooouuuhhh~!" The Greek gasped and moaned when she felt Lady Valentine grip the other end of the dildo and stir and twist it this way and that as she let off a deep moan and coo as the Brit pushed that end of the toy into her own gripping, soaked pussy...and then, Lady Valentine grinned as she shifted and Cassandra's eyes shot wide open when the woman on top reached forward to grab Cassandra's ankles and then, maneuver their bodies into a glorious combination of a Piledriver and vertical Tribadism with the double-ended dildo connecting them at the pussy.

"Ohhhh Gooodddssss...!" Cassandra gasped, moaned and cried out with mind-and-body-numbing pleasure as Lady Valentine began to move up and down, her ass rubbing against Cassandra's clothed thigh and calf as she ascended and descended, her ankles secure in Ivy's firm grasp, keeping her spread open at the perfect angle for maximum reach with each pump and wiggle of their hips.

"Ooouuu...oooohhhh...! Ohhh this is...so~much more fun...! OhbloodyHell...!" Ivy groaned, gave deep-throated moans, sometimes a low-pitched yelp and cry of pleasure every few impalements upon the toy connecting her and Cassandra.

"Lady...Lady Vaaa~HA~lentine...! M-M-Mistress...Mistress...! Mistress Ivy...yesss...oh you...you feel so good...stirring me up inside...! Oh gods...oh Aphrodite herself...!" Cassandra moaned, cried out, whined and sighed with bliss, her eyes half-lidded, hazy, all the while connected with Lady Valentine's, the Brit looking down at the Greek with a smile.

"Yeeesss...yesss, lass...mmmm...haaah...haaah...aaahhhyesss...ohhhh I like you...I like youuuu sweetie...come on, Cassandra...c'mon, c'mon! Shake them, move those hips for me...! Make me cum! Make me _scream_ your name~!" Lady Valentine cooed, moaned, her voice oozing with authority and pleasure.

"YES! Yesyesyesyessss...Mistress Valentiiiiine!"

Neither woman had any idea how long it was that they were connected at the pussy by the dildo that they stirred each other up with, the dildo that they made to wiggle and twisted within their pussies via powerful gyrations and thrusts of their hips.

The heat just kept escalating. Their bodies burned deliciously, agonizingly with the best ache imaginable. Sweat and cum coated their breath-takingly beautiful, made-for-sex bodies. At one point, Cassandra and Isabella forgot that this was an actual evaluation.

Eventually, the heat, the pleasure, the pressure coiled in their loins...it was just too much. Neither woman could possibly take anymore.

With one final, mighty thrust, one last pump of hips, one last impact of soaked, hot labia against each other and one last brush of hyper-sensitive clits, Cassandra and Isabella came, and they came _hard_ , together.

"IIIISABELLAAAAA~!"

"CASSANDRAAAAAA~!"

Their pussies pulsed almost like they had a heartbeat of their own. Their muscles contracted and released around the fake cock firmly lodged within and between them. Their womanly essence spilled forth beyond their point of union and their squirting juices almost coated their lower bodies in wet heat.

When it was over, Lady Valentine almost toppled over, almost collapsed right on top of Cassandra, but she managed to angle her body to instead flop on her back, shoulder to shoulder with the blonde.

There was only the sound of their heavy breathing, some soft, oh so soft, weak whines, a sweet moan or two.

Then, before Ivy could speak, she heard the cutest little snoring sounds coming from the uber-satisfied woman next to her...who had just draped an arm around her waist and rested her head on Lady Valentine's massive, soft breasts.

Ivy gazed upon the sleeping figure nestled against her, a more lighthearted expression on her face as opposed to that of her usual demeanor. At long last... she granted young Alexandra respite.

The test was over; no longer a need for ordeals and intimidation. The girl had run the course, paid her dues... and toughed out the trials until the bitter end. Ivy wasn't sure if she would ever hold a candle to another more well-known practitioner who held a sentimental place in her heart... but this night had shown Cassandra's potential, and the extent of her resolve. Maybe, just maybe... there was a place for her here. And maybe, in due time, she would rise to that same level. Ivy couldn't help but smile as she envisioned this future.

In the earliest hours of the morning, when the sky reached its blackest, Cassandra put on her clothes and was sent home with naught but a simple message:

"We'll give you a call."

...Yes. Those dreaded words, heard by all. The many and the desperate, who rocked back and forth by their mobile devices and uttered prayers to all the gods they knew. Now it was her turn to live in those shoes.

As the young Alexandra reached home that night, showered, got into some comfortable jammies and went to bed, she felt a certain... warmth... amidst her anxiety. There could be no denying that gaseous burning pain that wells up in one's stomach when they're anxious, but something about this felt... different. She wasn't as worried as she should have been. She knew, deep down, she had done enough. The gods would reward her faith and tribulation, as they had done many times in the past.

Her eyes closed in no time, a smile on her lips as she allowed sleep to claim her. She wasn't sure when she would be able to talk to her sister again... but she knew that the next time, it would be as equals.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey lets off a soft, long sigh of relief** And that, ladies and gentlemen, is all~ Did Cass get the job? Did she not get the job? Did she and Tifa drink and make love? Who knows? :3 All these questions will remain unanswered, Ok folks? Don't ask for a sequel or a next chapter or anything, alright? :3

And please, we poured our hearts and souls into this piece. It's only fitting that you wonderful readers reward our efforts with reviews just as awesome, no~? :D

 **JojoDO:** Yeah, what he said. Review, please! This was very long, arduous work. Heh. I love that word. Arduous. I use that a lot.

 **Major Mikey:** It's a very meaningful word, my friend~ It's very powerful~ Y'heard the man, fellas! Don't read and run! We never do that to anyone, so don't do it to us, 'k~?

And also, Jojo-san? This was a whole load o' fun~ Let's **NOT** do it again soon~

 **JojoDO:** LOL don't act like you didn't enjoy it Mike. But yeah, he speaks the truth. Time to take a long, LONG hiatus from writing together, because this fic wore us out. Whew! X_X

 **Major Mikey:** Ditto, Jojo-san. I second that greatly. :D

 **JojoDO:** Later folks! Thanks to all readers, reviewers, and favs/followers. Until next time~

 **Major Mikey:** Seeya'll next story, folks~

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
